The Journey through the Stars
by Proximina
Summary: Having to continue the battle for Cybertron on Earth, a group of Cybertronians travel to their destination, in hopes of aiding the Autobots against the Decepticons. But before they could reach Earth, the Decepticons ambushed them, and are left no choice but to seperate and leave for different locations on Earth. Follow them as their arrival forever changes the tide of the war.
1. Daily Routine

**Some of the chapters are in 3rd person POV, but most will** **be certain character POV's. Enjoy!**

Space, the largest sea of stars. Knightress peered out of the ship's window, arms folded behind her back. She enjoyed gazing at the stars. They seemed so endless and free. Shutting her optics, she thought of all the endless possibilities out there. If only it could have stayed that way for Cybertron. She then heard a loud crash down the hall, loud pedesteps running around, and Harmony yelling every Cybertronian curseword possible.

"TIGRESS! GET YOUR SLAGGING AFT OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR FRAGGING, GOOD FOR NOTHING SCRAPHEAP BACK TO THE MOONS OF CYBERTRON!"

Laughter was heard down the hall as another voice replied "That is if you can catch me SLOWPOKE!HAHAAAHAAAA!"

"Here we go again" Knightress whispered, leaving her room. She walked until she arrived at the rec room, and literally gaped at the sight.

Knightress' POV

Chairs broken apart, empty energon cubes thrown everywhere, dents and- is that blastfire marks on the wall?! My gaze shifted to the corner of the room, to see Serenade drinking a cube of energon calmly, while having her focus mostly on a datapad, and taking occasional glances at the middle of the battlefield. I looked towards the same direction, and I find Harmony holding Tigress down by head whilst pulling the predacon's metallic tail.

They obviously didn't see me at the doorway, because none of them ceased their actions. Harmony suddenly gave a shout of triumph. "Oh yeah, who's slow now? That's right, I'm NOT!" Yeah... I know what your thinking, stop her before she causes more collateral I waited until she was almost done with her ranting, until I decided to bring attention to myself.

"Ahem. Am I interuppting something?"

Harmony's frame froze, her shouts now silent as she slowly turned around. Giving a small smile, she stepped off the the young predacon, and shyly waved "Hey boss. It's all good. Just a little...misunderstanding between me and Tigeriss is all. Heheheh, No problem at all..." she explained.

I placed my hands on my hips, looking around the place, and inquired "Really? Then why does the rec room look like the aftermath of a raid."

Her optics widened in fear, as she stuttered "I can explain-" but I cut her off, "No. I had just about enough. Right now we are trying to get to Earth in one piece, and both you and Tigress' disagreements are not making things any easier. Either both of you stop making a mess for everyone, or else I will lock you in the brig until you have learned!"

They both glared at eachother, but reluctantly answered "Yes commander."

I grabbed a nearby rag and box, giving it to Harmony. "You both will clean up the mess you made, understood?"

Harmony gave a large vent, giving the box to Tigress so she could pick up the empty cubes. I turned toward Serenade, who watched me with her cyan blue optics. "Serenade, keep an eye on these two, until they finish." Her helm nodded as she went back to her reading.

I went out of the area and headed towards the engine room. Suddenly, the ship began to rock back and forth, and the sputter of an engine echoed through the ship's interior. I waited until a feminine voice yelled "SORRY! FALSE ALARM!"

 _Primus give me strength._ I thought to myself, and continued to my destination.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please send me some feedback on what ya think so far. Toodles!**


	2. A Problematic Arrival

Third person POV

"Hey guess who's back sweet spark." Comet Racer grinned as he entered the engine room. The blue femme whipped around, and gave a seductive smile.

"Hey handsome. Thought you were busy cleaning the weapons cache."

Comet racer wrapped his arms around Skyward, planting a kiss on her right cheek. "I got bored, and since no one caught me yet, I decided to pay you a little...visit." Comet racer replied, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Well, your gonna have to wait. The engine temporarily stalled, and I have to make sure it doesn't happen again." Skyward said, turning back to the machinary to continue, but a servo around her waist held her in place.

"I'm sure that can wait, but I can't."

Skyward's faceplate turned into a wide smirk as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "Thought you never ask." Just as their faceplates came in contact, the entrance slid opened, to reveal their commander; Knightress. The pair broke apart and saluted.

Knightress studied both of them with a stern expression, and one raised optic ridge. "...I see you two are enjoying yourselves."

Skyward opened her mouth to answer, but Comet racer cut her off, replying "Sorry Commander, it's my fault. I got a little carried away, and talked her into doing it. But I assure you it won't happen again, ma'am."

Knightress' faceplate softened a little, but still kept a serious look "I'll let that one go, but I came here concerning the well being of the main engine. Would you explain to me on why the engine stalled?"

Skyward regained her compusure, grabbing her datapad, typed a few things, and passed the datapad to Knightress. "There are few parts that are worn out, it's fixable, but then there is two problems I would like to bring up that are unfixable. First thing I'd like to point out is that the engine is very low on energy, but that isn't the main problem. The main reactor is becoming highly unstable because of that lack of energy, and even if we add more, it won't change the stability of the reactor."

Knightress had a look of concern as she examined the datapad. "What do you mean by adding more energy won't help?"

"Let me put it this way, if we add more fuel to the reactor, it will only make it more eminent for an explosion. It means we are now onboard a highly, unstable bomb." Skyward explained.

Comet racer's mouth dropped, while Knightress' only sighed with stress "What must be done inorder to keep the reactor intact, until we reach our destination?" She questioned.

Skyward began typing away at the datapad, until she finally answered "That's the complicated part. If we don't want the reactor going supernova... and possibly destroy anything in it's radius, we cannot use the communications at all."

Knightress silently gasped, and replied "But once we reach Earth, we have to contact the Autobots to make a rendezvous point. Also if the Decepticons ambush us, we might need to call help...Are you sure that it is our only option?"

"...Yes, that is why it will pose to be a problem ma'am."

Knightress seemed to contemplate this, her optics dimming as she responded "I understand...Thank you for this information. Comet racer, help Hyperdrive with cleaning up the training room, Skyward, continue repairing the engine."

Both of them saluted, Skyward then returned to her work, while Knightress and Comet racer left the room.

Knightress' POV

I arrived at the command center with the feeling of dread visible on my faceplate. Rosetta magna in the seat turned around and saluted "Commander, I have a report to -" she stopped speaking and stared at me with confusion.

"Ummm...commander, are you alright?"

At first, I didn't answer her, but then I spoke "Rosetta, turn off the communications system."

Her optics widened but reluctantly did so, pushing a few buttons, and flipping a few switches. The whir of a machine powering down echoed through the room as the system shut off. Rosetta turned back to me "Excuse me for pointing this out, but don't we need to contact the Autobots once we arrive?"

"...Something happened in the engine room, your sister suggested to do so inorder to keep the problem at bay."

Rosetta acknowledged and said "Okay, well I have news concerning that matter. Permission to report madame?"

"Granted."

Rosetta grinned "I'm happy to announce that we are almost to our destination."

I looked at her with a stoic expression "how long until we arrive?"

"About 20 klicks ma'am."

I gazed at the window, the stars twinkling in various blues, reds, and yellows. "Tell everyone over the intercom to pack the things they need, and once they are done, tell them to meet in the command center."

"Yes Commander."

I walked out of the command center and headed towards my berthroom, to begin packing. I entered my room, to see it in the same state as it was before. A small desk in the corner, a good sized berth, and a closet. I walked over to the closet and began taking the things I needed out. All I got was a datapad, a few cubes of energon, my whip, and a small metallic, spiral shaped artifact that I kept ever since the Golden age of Cybertron, a gift from a very dear friend of mine. He did not die though, he only...changed. I grasped the artifact tightly and placed my stuff into my subspace. When I opened the door to leave, Serenade ( my communications officer) stood at the other side of the door, arms tucked behind her back plates.

"What do you need Serenade?" I asked calmly.

She brought out her datapad, pointing to the right part of the screen to read and quietly replied "While I kept an eye on the two troublemakers, I took the liberty of checking the ship's scanners to see if there are any Decepticons nearby Earth's atmosphere. And I found that once we arrive, we will be facing...an obstacle. The Decepticons are currently near the location where we will jump out of hyperspace."

My faceplate became troubled as I said "Alright, tell the others to hurry their packing. I will tell Rosetta to be ready."

Serenade nodded and paced down the hall. I went back to the Command center, and ordered "Rosetta, prepare the Legacy for battle."

Rosetta gaped and quickly began pressing many panels. "All set Commander. When will we be expecting an attack."

"Once we arrive near the planet, prepare the defense systems, but by any means do not attempt contact with ANY side."

The door to the bridge opened, and everyone was all accounted for. "...Knightress, what's going on. Are we under attack?" Tigress questioned with worry.

"We're about to be." I answered with irritation in my voice.

"Wait a klick, if cons are gonna attack, we have to get to our battle stations and we-"

I glared at the predacon and simply stated "No, I will not risk the chance of safety to fight them head on, especially with their advantage of firepower and size. We will try to get as close as possible to the planet, and once Legacy's defenses are low, you all will escape through the pods. We all will have a chance of survival, and rendezvous with Team prime."

"But we-"

"No buts. That is an order. Rosetta, how much time is left."

Rosetta checked the countdown and said "2 more clicks madame."

"Everyone, once our ship is disabled, go to the escape pods and set course for Earth. Once you have landed, find anyway to contact the Autobots, but stay hidden. Do not risk the chance of getting caught by the Decepticons and do not reveal yourselves to the inhabitants. In the meantime, be ready to escape, I will take care of the rest."

Tension filled the air as our destination became closer. Before I knew it, Legacy was out of hyperspace, and Earth came into view. Suddenly, laser fire was shot at the Legacy from the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis. _Primus protect us._


	3. Escape

**Sorry this chapter is short, but it is still full of suspense.**

Tigress' POV

The whole ship shook violently, blasterfire rained down on the Legacy like a hurricane in a neverending flurry of red. The ship's shield was holding...just barely. I was scared, petrified with fear. The ship had no chance of escaping, and it left the passengers with very few options. Knightress was right, we had to leave. But for some reason, my legs couldn't move. All I did was just stare at the approaching Warship.

The Nemesis was three times the size of the Legacy, it's entire hull covered in dark purple, with many weapons on the sides and two crimson red lights on the front that made it look like eyes that can see everything. Soon, the blastfire ceased. Everyone, including Knightress had a look of terror on their faceplates. Rosetta broke the silence when she announced, "Commander, I have just received a transmission from the Nemesis, should I play it?"

Knightress nodded slowly, Rosetta typed very fast, showing Starscream's ugly faceplate on the main screen. "Cybertronians, identify yourselves or prepare for your destruction." He ordered.

I caught a glimpse of the Commander gritting her denta in a frustrated manner, trying to keep her cool. But her optics suddenly flashed as she turned towards us "Everyone get in the escape pods now."

I felt my gold optics widened "What are you gonna do?" I questioned.

She turned to face me, comfort filling her optics "I am doing what I must to ensure your safety. Now get out of here."

I felt my eyes tear up as I hesitantly did what she ordered. She closed the pod door, smiling softly "Good luck." She said.

The doors locked and I felt the pod detach itself from the Legacy. The planet Earth was in view before I was knocked into stasis.

Knightress' POV

I watched the pods fall towards the Earth, my optics dimming with worry. I swerved towards the communications system and turned it on. The machine sputtered but the screen lit up. I pressed the transmission button and spoke "If you are listening Megatron, you will not prevail, and I will be sure to never let that happen."

I quickly pressed the send button, and grabbed my sword, aiming for the panels. I brought it down, destroying it, setting the automatic self destruct. "Destruction in T-minus 1 klick."

I sheathed my blade and headed to the remaining pod, hastily closing the hatch doors behind me. The pod quickly detached itself. I looked out the window, gazing at the Legacy. That was the last thing I saw before I fell into stasis.


	4. Prayer for Safety

**I must apologize for taking so long with posting chapters, but when you get involved with Deviantart, one tends to get a little sidetracked...This chapter takes place a little after the episode** **"Con job"**

Serenade's POV

The sound of an alarm going off awoke me from stasis. I opened my optics, darkness around me like a shroud. My optics soon adjusted, my HUD scanning my surroundings. I assumed I was still in the pod, surprised that the interior wasn't entirely damaged, aside from a few loose wires and a dented door. Remembering what happened at the Legacy, I shook my helm to rid my self of the thought.

I just hoped everyone was alright. I took a few of my belongings; the ones that weren't damaged anyway, and tried to open the door. When the button didn't work, I kicked it open, squinting at the sudden change of environent. The sunlight was nearly blinding, the only organic thing that came in numbers was a tall, but strange, green plants that towered over me.

Small organic things flew above my helm, making a small sort of tweeting sound. Though what astonished me more was the fact that it was...quiet, yet peaceful. I definitely wasn't used to it, but I couldn't deny that it was enjoyable. If this was Earth, then it must really be something worth protecting if Optimus is here. That reminds me, where is here? I brought my full attention to salvaging some of the hardware that still worked from the pod, being sure to erase the data, and depleted it's energon reserves and transferred it to my subspace.

Before I left to find a suitable shelter, I set the self-destruct for the pod. Even though it was one of my only chances to lead the Autobots to my location, I did not want to risk the chance of being caught by the Decepticons. Examining my surroundings, I looked for any sort of large place to stay temporarily, to hide from cons, and stay away from the native species. That was what Knightress previously ordered, and that is what I will do. I searched until a stumbled upon a nearby cave, big enough for me and the stuff I had.

It was easy creating a computer out of scraps, the only hard part was rationing my energon to last longer.

I hacked into the only source of information in the area that could help me know more about Earth; The internet. The inhabitants were called humans, flesh like creatures that currently outpopulated other species on Earth, known to have better intellect then the native animals on the planet. Humans had a variety of cultures and words, which was easy to download to my neural net, and easily speak the main language; English. I also found a worldwide map, learning that I was in a country called Canada, in the north part of the continent that was mostly forestland. I assumed that humans are the top predators in the animal kingdom, creating all sorts of ideas and technology to enhance their society.

Though most of the tech I've seen are primitive compared to cybertronian technology, I had to admit they were quite convenient, including the topic about transportation vehicles. All came in a few categories; Cars, Motor bikes, Snowmobiles, jets, helicopter, tank, and etc. I thought about this sort of tech, thinking that this sort of "transportation" would help me blend in perfectly.

I searched up the schematics for mostly airborne vehicles called jets; liking one in particular. It was a more sleeker, and smaller design of a jet called an FA-37 Talon. I quickly scanned the design, studying it's capabilities, exterior, and interior. I added my new energon cloaking device, placing it in my arm, and walked back outside. I looked up to the sky, clasping my hands together in prayer. _Primus, let they others be alright. Please guide them, protect them, and watch over them...please._


	5. At the ends of the Earth

Still takes place a little after "Con job."

Tigress's POV

All I could think of was what I was feeling right now. Hunger yet pain, in a starving kind of way. The smell of energon infiltrated my olfactory sensors, awaking me from stasis. My eyes shot open, my ears quickly perking up at the scent, and thought that I was still on the Legacy and that energon goodies were being made. Sadly when I observed my surroundings, my golden optics dimmed with sadness. The destruction of the Legacy wasn't a dream after all.

I sat upright and looked around, searching for the source of the scent. I caught a glimpse of a broken pipe dripping with the fuel, which happened to be energon, and stared at it with a ravenous gaze. My predator like instincts kicked in, licking my denta, and crept towards it. I quickly licked up the energon, most of it going to my storage. The door to get out was open, allowing me to jump out and scan the place.

The air was humid, filled with moisture, and the sounds of all sorts of organisms over powered my vents of shock. All sorts of tall, wood like towers seemed to reach toward the heavens, making me feel really intimated, and bewildered at these strange, yet exotic things around me. Water dripped from it's leaves, falling down on my frame in small droplets. The ground was covered with plant life, so much green no matter where I walked.

I heard a small sound of an engine, turning around and saw from a distance, a strange vehicle with two wheels, coming towards me at a remarkable speed. I reacted on instinct, and lunged behind a tree, watching the vehicle get closer by the second. It then stopped near the wreckage of the pod, a small organism with two legs and arms, covered in weird armor, got off the two wheeler, studying the remains.

For some reason, the longer it stayed, the more I began to feel more uncomfortable, a strange feeling in my mind formed, urging me to scan the vehicle. I jumped out, a green light popped out of my optics and started scanning the two wheeler, frightening the organism in the process. It quickly got on the vehicle and sped off in the opposite direction. I watched until the thing was out of sight, then kicked the damaged pod. "Scrap! I'm such a slagging idiot!"

I vented deeply and brought my gaze toward the tallest wooden tower. _Knightress did say hide, so I guess this is a good place to start._ I transformed into my cyber tiger form and began climbing. It took a while, but once I reached the top, I was taken aback by the most breathtaking view. The sun was just about to set, glowing in a variety of pinks, golds, orange, and purples, and moved slowly down the horizon. _I never seen anything like this ever since the Golden age of Cybertron._

I transformed into my bi-pedal mode, and curled up, tearing up while I fell into a stasis nap.

Harmony's POV

A chilly wind made my frame shiver on contact, my optics fluttering open at the sudden change in temperature. My optics powered on, sitting up and placed a hand on my aching helm. The events from before came rushing back to me, shivering at thought. I stood up unsteadily at first, but regained my balance when I leaned on the door. A creak of metal snapped me out of my current state, and I became on high alert.  
That is until I felt the door bend under my weight, and before I could react, it fell down with me on top. Once it made contact with the ground, I fell face first into a pile of cold, white stuff. At first, I didn't react to the blistering cold feeling all over my frame, but my nerve sensors soon kicked in, the pain of the freezing stuff came in full force. I immediately jumped to my pedes, wiping the stuff off my now numb face plate. My optics were shut the whole time, and when I opened them, I stood shocked at where I was.

The land was covered with the freezing, white substance, the air lacked any sort of warmth, and the white substance rained down in multitudes of clumps. The only thing that stuck out was the tall ice like, glaciers sheltering the pod from the worst of the storm. I remembered Rosetta talking about these sorts of locations, saying that this place was commonly called a frozen wasteland or Tundra. My optics became downcast at the thought of Rosetta. _Hope they made it._ I thought.

I then realized it was getting colder by the second, going back inside the pod to get the emergency adapter. Serenade put these devices in the pods for these sort of situations, allowing our frames to adapt to the current temperature inorder to survive. Funny thing is, it's a mini sized chip. I inserted it in the slot inside my arm, with reluctance that it wouldn't work, but the doubt that once clouded my mind quickly dissipated when I no longer felt cold. _Thank you Serenade._

The next order of business was transferring energon to my storage subspace, then taking apart the pod to build a necessary shelter from the storm. It took a while, but when I finished, I was almost happy that it at least kept my frame barricaded from the worst of the freezing storm. Almost. The only thing missing was the company of my teammates. That troubled me for the rest of the night, the last thing I felt was loneliness.

Comet Racer's POV

"Comet racer, I might adore you, but you seriously got to move before I have to leave you behind." Skyward threatened sarcastically.

I moved out of the way, crossing my arms mockingly "Sorry but I just can't help myself if I wanna be near you."

We got out of our pods a few days ago, already figuring out where we were once we scouted the area. The outskirts of Los Angeles, isolated to the point where barely any humans came in the desert. But while no humans came out here, a series of roads cut the desert into sections, vehicles driving to their locations at a fast pace.

The part where we found shelter was done, now comes the part where we have to scan a vehicle mode; that is if we aren't seen. We made our way towards the main road, a large rock formation next to the road, providing cover for us to examine which disguise was best. While a disguise was just for survival, I wanted something unique, exotic, yet...awesome. But finding just the right one was, as humans would say, 'definitely not a walk in the park.'

Skyward found hers in a matter of a few clicks, scanning a car that passed by and transformed into her new form. "Oooooohhh a Ford GT90. I read about these and I'd say it fits me quite well."

I scoffed "Suurrreeee. But I bet I can find a better disguise then that piece of scrap."

She transformed back, and rolled her optics "Go ahead, no bots stopping you. But don't blame me when you have to get it at the last minute." She retorted.

I chuckled at her comment, turning back to the road to look. Hours seem to pass, and I began thinking that she was right, until a loud thrum of an engine interrupted my trail of thought. I shifted my gaze towards the source and there it was. A sleek Ferrari F12 revved up it's engine just a few feet away from me, getting ready to drive back on the road. I beamed and scanned it before it left. Me and Skyward then left the road and drove back to the hide out in higher spirits. Yeah, I guess we were a little worried about our teamates, but we both were more confident that they were alive...somewhere and somehow.

Hyperdrive's POV

"Wake up Drive...WAKE UP!" At the sound of her voice, I shot up so suddenly, that I hit my head on a low ceiling.

"Slag it, that hurt." I mumbled as I brought my head on my now bruised helm. I felt a hand on my servo, and in the darkness, brought my gaze to see Rosetta with a weary smile on her faceplate. She helped me back on my pedes, and began searching for the light switch. I followed her example, using the wall as a guide to find it. My hand then came in contact with a switch, flipping it in an upward motion. The lights flickered on, squinting my optics at it's brightness. The computers then turned on, sparking at first, but soon stayed at a certain display screen.

Rosetta of course jumped right on the computer, to find out our location and possibly a way to cut off the energon signal from any unwanted attention. I on the other hand sat at a secluded spot to give her space, thinking (or in this case assuming) of the other's fates. Most of my assumptions was that they survived, and that they're looking for us right now. But even with these comforting thoughts, I couldn't help but feel completely oblivious to what truly happened to them.

Yeah I admit, I'm trying to reassure myself, keeping up hope in my weary processer to distract myself from the more gruesome fates that they could have met. But who am I kidding, I'm just creating a false reality in my head, as my adoptive sister, Serenade, would say; "False hopes can be anyone's weakness, that is why you should get the facts or evidence before you jump to radical conclusions."

I vented at the thought of Serenade, who has always been there for me, like the carrier figure that I lost long ago. She saved my life, costing her place amongst the Decepticons, and was nearly killed saving me. Yes, she was different from the Cons, she had a gentle spark, even if she kept it secret from everyone else, or wasn't so verbal about it. She never hesitated to help those in need, even if it cost her something dear.

Because of that, I admired her selflessness and strength at the spark, being able to stay strong after being branded a traitor from the very side she chose first. But now she isn't here, she could be alive, hurt, or one with the allspark. I didn't know, but it scared me to think of the possibilities. _Sis...Everyone...be OK please._


	6. Found

I'm so sorry it took so long to publish. And sorry for keeping you waiting. ;).

Third person's POV

The Autobot base

"Optimus, I picked up an energon signal in the Coast of the Red Sea, but it seems to be detiorating at a slow rate." Ratchet said, pointing to a small, blinking dot on the screen.

Arcee placed her hands on her hips with a quizzical expression "Might be exposed energon cache, but could be a trap from the cons."

Optimus studied the blinking coordinates, and spoke "Even if it was indeed a trap, we are low on fuel, and we are left with few resources. Our only choice is to risk this chance. Ratchet, prepare the groundbridge."

The Coast of the Red Sea

Knightress' POV

I first thing I felt was an empty void in my processer, feeling no sense of where I was or even if I was still alive. Something was interfering with my sense of awareness, I didn't know what, but I now knew one thing; I'm still alive. A loud beeping sound rang in my audio receptors, my conscience slowly beginning to recover from the drowsiness and fautige I felt. Without even thinking, my optics opened steadily, my vision covered by a red warning sign that continuously blinked in the line of sight.

I sat upright, staring in the darkness that surrounded me. The ground I sat on was the same metallic floor, the same walls around me, but the computer behind was reduced to shattered glass and ripped wires stuck out from the only monitor system. _The Legacy...did it explode? Am I...on Earth?_ These questions raced through my mind at a fast pace, letting out a sharp vent at the stress I now felt.

My train of thought was interrupted by the same red warning sign that flashed in front of my HUD, the words reading "Energon: low, Refuel."

A crackle of electricity outside caught my attention, shutting off the alarm inorder to bring myself on high alert. I jumped to my unsteady feet and put my back against the wall next to the door, out of the line of sight. I reached for my ion blaster in my subspace and charged it up in advance as soon I heard the distinctive sound of footsteps.

The footsteps became louder as it neared the pod door, stopping in front of the door for a few moments. I could feel the tension in the air, keeping myself as calm as I could, while waiting with caution. Then, the door was suddenly flung to the wall, the light flooding into the pod from the now open doorway.

As soon as the figure stepped in, I grabbed the unsuspecting bot and threw it back outside, leaving me out in the open. The Sunlight blinded me for only a few moments, but quickly readjusted, searching the area with my gun raised. The sky above me was a pale blue, not a cloud in sight, while the ground was covered in dust colored sand, and farther out laid a large body mass of water. I only stared out at the sheer vastness of the shining surface, the land on the other side were only slits on the horizon.

A groan of pain brought me back to reality, looking to the source, a few feet away was an Eradicon getting to it's feet. My eyes widened at the sight, but I would never forget the appearance of any Decepticon trooper. I put the blaster away and put my servo on the hilt of the blade on my back, readying the weapon for what came next. Once the Eradicon got to it's pedes, it transformed it's servo into a blaster. Before it had the chance, I lunged at it and beheaded the cybertronian clone with one quick slash. The head fell to the ground, along with the body as it laid limp in the sand, sparks flashing out of the neck area.

I averted my gaze away from the corpse, bringing my attention to the sky when I saw 5 small figures steadily flying towards my location. Sheathing my blade back in it's place, I once again grabbed my blaster and aimed carefully at the far off targets. Once I found the right target, I fired, the blue shot clipping the wing of one of the Eradicon flyers, enough for it to spin out of control as it spun into two others.

But as they fell into the large body mass of water, the other two kept to their target. Once they were above, they transformed and landed on the sand. Their servos changed into blasters, aiming it right at me at a far distance. That gave me the advantage.

Running at them, I attempted to dodge their oncoming shots, until I reached one of them. Raising my pede, I landed a swift kick in the abdomen, sending it flying into the one next to it. As they laid there in a daze, I unsheathed my blade and brought the blade down on both bodies, ending both lives quickly. Taking the blade out, I let the energon on my blade drip off, placing a servo on my left arm, but recoiled when I felt a stinging pain on the place I touched. Looking toward the source, I saw a large burn mark, already beginning to leak more energon than normal.

A nauseated feeling came over me, dropping my weapon as I fell to my knees, venting weakly while I stared at the ground dizzily. My body suddenly lost strength, my knees giving away, but dropped to the ground on my side. My faceplate was faced toward the shore, straining to get back up but my optics dimming steadily as the warning sign appeared again, the beeping sound ringing through my receptors.

Giving up on trying to get to my feet, I closed my optics, my processer beginning to envelop itself in the same void it had experienced back on the ship, the last sound I heard before I fell into an emergency stasis was the familiar crackle of a groundbridge.

Optimus' POV

As soon as we exited the portal, weapons were already pointed in every direction. The sight of the offline eradicons was the first thing that caught my attention, but it was not the last either. Turning to the wreckage of what looked like the remains of a pod, I saw an unfamiliar looking white and gold frame near the remains. Though the body was turned to the side, I could see by the shape of the frame that it was a femme, but I did not let the burn on their arm go unnoticed. I ran to the body, kneeling whilst turning the body around to identify them.

The unknown femme had a silverish white faceplate, the helm and frame decorated with the same features as the design of a Cybertronian frame. Though her helm had more of a unique crown like head piece, I still could not recognize her. I observed her appearance more until I came across the glittering Autobot sign on her Chestplate. Bumblebee looked over my shoulder to take a look "She's an Autobot! That must mean..." He stopped for a moment.

I heard the light but weak venting of the unconscious femme in my arms, contacting Ratchet over the Comm. "Ratchet, open a groundbridge and prepare the Medbay."

He answered with a quick 'understood' and a ground bridge appeared nearby. Picking her up, Bulkhead and I were about to enter when Arcee called to me "Me and Bumblebee will stay behind to search the pod, you guys get back. We'll call for a groundbridge when we need one."

I nodded, and continued my way into the portal, Bulkhead followed suite.

On the other side

Third person's POV

Once inside, Ratchet rushed over to Optimus and immediately scanned the limp body he held. "She's in emergency stasis. Bring her here."

He lead him to the Medbay, instructing him to put her on the medical berth and left the room. After placing her down gently, Ratchet came back with a few energon cubes an a welding tool in one servo, and an injector in the other. He first began to weld the burn at a low setting, then hooked her up to the monitor to analyze her spark rate.

Satisfied with her internal condition, he then went to filling up the injector with energon and injected the substance in her unwounded arm. Occupying himself with the task of fixing the dents on her frame, after a while, he finally spoke "It's a good thing you found her in time. Any later and her internal workings would've gone critical."

Once he finished, he motioned for the prime to leave the room, and followed behind him to the control center where Bulkhead was waiting. At that moment, a transmission appeared, the caller was Arcee. " _Optimus, you there?"_

"What's your status?" He inquired.

" _The pod had a few cubes of energon, some useful tech and sedative weapons, but there's something else we found. Near the pod, there was some sort of longsword stuck in the ground. It took me and Bee to get out. Need a groundbridge_."

Ratchet was immediately at the controls, pulling the switch to activate the portal. As it roared to life, the signal made a bleeping sound, showing incoming red dots nearing their location. Ratchet began speaking urgently through his communicator. "Decepticons are coming your way! Get to the Groundbridge now!"

Back where Arcee and Bee are...

Arcee's POV

A groundbridge appeared a far distance from the pod, both of us walking toward it with items we salvaged. Another transmission from Ratchet came through, turning it back on to recieve it. " _Decepticons are coming your way! Get to the Groundbridge now!"_

As if on cue, the sound of jet engines could be heard, turning back around to see the source. In the sky was six eradicons, a scouting group by the looks of it, flying at a high speed right at us. "Scrap." I vented.

Once close to the ground, they transformed simultanously, running after us with guns drawn. "Run!" I blurted out, sprinting the opposite way with Bee following close behind me. Because he carried the blade, he began falling behind slightly. Then our tailers began to open fire, red shots blazing past us in an attempt to shoot us down.

As soon as we neared the portal, I glanced behind to see the distance between us and them. One shot was fired, aimed straight at Bumblebee's back. The sword was latched on there, but instead of the shot bouncing off the metal, it absorbed the laser in a flash. I didn't have time to marvel though, because we ran straight through the groundbridge just as it was about to close.

At the Base

Third person's POV

They both skidded to a stop once in the familiar surroundings, taking in deep vents from the excitement before. It took a moment until Arcee finally could speak. "Whoa...that was cutting it close don't you think?"

Bumblebee vigorously nodded in agreement. Gathering the rest of her energy, she placed the Energon cubes in Bulkhead's servos to take to the storage room, and plopped down on the nearest crate to take a breather. Bumblebee unlatched the sword from his back and studied it with his curious blue orbs, flipping it over and back to stare at the strange cybertronian markings decorated on the base of the blade. "Think it belongs to the femme we just found?"

Optimus' optics were locked on the sword, his gaze never wavering. Bumblebee offered it to the prime, but as soon as Optimus wrapped his servo around the hilt, it glowed a bright red and a shot of energy was fired right out of it. It ricochets off the slabs of metal on the wall, sending it in every direction but straight. Every bot ducked for cover until it made contact with the rockface, a large blast mark being the only thing that remained. It was at that time Bulkhead appeared from the storage room, guns at the ready "Who's attacking!?"

Bumblebee waved his hands in the air, answering "No ones attacking. But something weird just happened."

Optimus got to his feet, with the blade still in his hand, while Ratchet examined it warily "That thing was probably made to kill us. Most likely the work of the Decepticons." He then stopped to take a look at the strange markings. "But I'm not really certain they would put ancient cybertronian text on their weapons."

Optimus then decided to look at it, trying to figure out the meaning of the language. "I haven't read ancient cybertronian text for a long time, but the words I can make out are...'Guides light toward the unrighteous'."

Everyone, including Optimus was left puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean." Bulkhead asked.

"That phrase was made to explain how the sword works. It 'guides' the energy it absorbs and redirects it." A weak, feminine voice replied.

Ratchet was the first one to turn to the voice, his optics laid on the femme that he was treating, awake and on her pedes, but leaned on the wall to support her weak frame.


	7. In need of Aid

Knightress' POV

Everyone else also looked towards me, taken by surprise from my sudden appearance, especially with the condition I was currently in. I pushed my self to walk foward, but ended up falling to my knees. Their medic was immediately at my side, helping me to my pedes. "You shouldn't be up, now back to the medbay with you" he ordered.

 _That voice sounds familiar_. I said nothing as I leaned on his shoulder, letting him lead me back to what he called the medbay. Once he laid me down on the berth, he hooked me back up to the monitors. Getting a good look at his face, something triggered within my memory banks. _It's Ratchet, and that can only mean I made it to the base on Earth._ My frame relaxed at the thoughts, closing my optics to let myself recharge.

Third person's POV

When Ratchet came back, another transmission came in, revealing the familiar voice of Arcee. " _We just picked up the kids, requesting entry."_

With a press of a button, the entrance opened and closed quickly behind the entering autobots. Once the vehicles came to stop, each human got out (or off), the first one to break the silence being the pink pig tailed girl; Miko. "So, where's the new bot!" She asked excitedly.

Bulkhead transformed, recieving a disapproving glare from the medic "She wouldn't stop asking." he stated defensively.

Ratchet didn't seem to be convinced, but he vented "They're resting, that's all you need to know Miko."

She grew more excited at his words, instantly shooting out millions of questions "So how strong is the bot?! Did they see alot of action?! Is it a girl or boy?! And are they-?!"

Before she could continue, Jack put a hand over her mouth. "You know what, let's start with one at a time. What's their name?"

"We don't know, but to answer Miko's third question, the cybertronian is a she." Ratchet replied blantly.

Miko reacted by going over to an already transformed Arcee "Ya hear that, you're not the only girl anymore!"

"But I suggest you keep your trap shut! She is recovering and you don't want to wake her!" An already aggravated Medic scolded.

A little later...

The sound of voices woke me from recharge, opening my optics to reveal the same dim room. _I'm still here..._ "Are you feeling better?"

I shifted my head to the deep voice and there, sitting next to the berth, was Optimus prime; The cybertronian I was searching for. "...Better than I was earlier." I breathed, suprise lacing my voice.

Gathering my strength, I sat up in the berth, and turned to face the prime "Tell me, am I the only cybertronian you've encountered so far?"

He nodded. At this, I felt my optics dim solemnly, but nonetheless answered "Well, at least one of us was found."

Optimus looked confused for a split second, but before he could ask, a small, but feminine voice exclaimed "OMG, you look so awesome!"

Both of us looked down to the source, to find something unexpected. A small organism about the size of my forearm, with black and pink hair in a strange style, looked up at me with an wonder filled face, smiling giddily as the she practically yelled " So going in the scrap book!"

She reached something from behind and pulled out a small, pink device, but before she could do anymore, the familiar face of Ratchet appeared, scooping her up in one gentle sweep of his servos; holding her by the scruff of her clothes. "What did I tell you about going in the Medbay Miko! You know it's off limits!"

The female known as Miko crossed her arms in a stubborn way "Tch, when's that ever stop me." She retorted.

Ratchet scowled at the little girl, while she glared back boldly, making it looking like a cyberwolf and cat having a stare off. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, after all, it was the funniest thing I've seen in quite a while.

As if a bonfire just died out, Ratchet caught me and Optimus watching the scene, and in an instant dropped Miko safely into the palm of his servo and had an expression of guilt "I apologize for awakening you, we were just leaving."

"No it's quite alright. Besides, I'd like to meet the young one." I said, smiling welcoming.

He hesitated at first, until he reluctantly placed the girl back on the ground. Without wasting a second, she ran back over, and with the help of prime, got onto the metal slab I was on. "Name's Miko, what's your's?"

I offered her two of my digits, allowing her to shake them in greeting "I am Knightress, and it's a pleasure to meet you Miko."

She grinned, and like a grenade, exploded with tons of questions. "You have a lot of battle scars, Have you seen a lot of action? Are you a commander or something? What's your favorite color? Do you fight good? Are you the only autobot to come here?"

Instead of answering, I stared at her, the mannerism's and behavior lighting a familiar feeling within me "You know...you remind me of a young subordinate of mine. She was brave, daring, not to mention fiery and...let's just say not afraid to say what's on her mind. You remind me alot like her."

What I said was all true, this girl did have as much guts as Tigress, and was just as talkative, but the thought of her made my spark flicker longingly. I then said wistfully "If you were to meet her, I think you both would get along very well."

She smiled even more at the comment. "That sounds like a good plan."

"Alright Miko, time to leave." Ratchet stated picking her up from the berth.

She frowned. "Awwwww, but she didn't even answer my questions." She whined as both left the room.

I smiled, but caught the look of concern Optimus gave me. I vented, knowing well what he meant to say. "There is a reason I came here with other cybertronians, and it was to help you end this war." I then added "But it seems I'm in need of aid as well."


	8. The Predacon

Tigress POV

Waking to the sound of irritating voices below, I stretched in a catlike manner on the comfortable bed of leaves, making a slight crack resound from my spine. Smacking my lips, I peeked out over the side curiously to see an unexpected sight.

The same organism from yesterday, was walking toward the pod down on the jungle floor, this time with more of them following it. _They keep multipying? Weird._ The man I scared (accidentally) the day before got close to the pod, taking cautious steps inside, before stopping when he found a strange item inside. A doubtful thought rushed through my processer. _Oh no...don't tell me that's -_ My train of thought was switched off as he pulled out a large, yet very familiar dagger. Looking to my waist, I found the weapon was never there. "...Scrap." I muttered.

Without thinking, I leapt back down and landed on my fours in my predacon mode, the ground shaking beneath me as I landed in front of the small group. My sudden entrance made them widen their eyes in disbelief, their jaws dropping. Knowing what was gonna happen next, I put a paw over my mouth in an attempt to reason, but that terrified them more as thay all let out shrieks of fear, enough to pierce my audio receptors. In an instant, they scurried away like frightened scraplets and dropped my dagger back on the ground.

 _Why am I not suprised._

I transformed into my cybertronian mode, picking up the fallen dagger and secured it back on my waist, kneeling down near the pod. I began to scavange through the remains until I came across a small beacon. It was clearly off, a little damaged, but it still looked in good condition. A single, disturbing thought came to my mind _If I turn this on, will the Autobots find me first...or will the cons get to me?_

Knightress' POV

"I came with 7 others, all are recruits and survivors of the war, and were very willing to end it. They are a very capable team, and are worth putting faith in. Of course, once we were close to our destination, we were attacked by the Decepticon warship, leaving us no choice but to seperate."

I vented softly as I finished. "I have no idea if they are alive or not, but I have hope that they are still functioning. That is why I need your help."

"That's is very crucial, but what's more important is that you fully recover." Ratchet interrupted, managing the life monitor with the push of a few buttons.

Optimus nodded in agreement "He is right, you need rest." He stood back on his pedes as he added "But we will put our efforts into finding your fellow crewmates, that I promise."

 **On the Nemesis.**

Third Person's POV

"Where is that blasted Soundwave? He's been missing ever since this afternoon." Starscream whined, pacing back and forth on the commander deck.

Deaf to his constant chatter, the drones kept working diligently, not even reacting to the sound of Knockout entering. He glanced around briefly, then made himself known to the stiletto heeled seeker "You seem tense. Having problems already Screamer?"

The Commander scowled at the cherry red mech, snapping abruptly "Your mocking is unacceptable Medic, know your place!"

"Hmmmm...isn't that what Lord Megatron would tell you, because I think that only applies to his 2nd in command that failed to find the Autobot base, and lose a quarter of the Decepticon troops." He retorted .

Starscream (unsurprisingly), began to rant on and on, oblivious to the lean, navy blue cybertronian that slipped into the Command center without making a sound. (No surprise there). It wasn't until Starscream shut his trap that he finally noticed the silent communications officer back where he always has been; typing away at the main system as if he never left.

Now with his attention (and aggravation) entirely on the unfortunate Decepticon that just happened to walk in at the wrong time, he blew up without restraint "Where in the cosmos have you been Soundwave?! You left your post for too long, and you haven't reported to me at all!"

Stepping into said con's personal space, he glared venomously as he kept at it "While our Master is not around, it would be wise to remember that I am charge now...understand?"

The silent mech did not respond immediately, simply staring with his blank visor back into the optics of the volatile commander in front of him, but instead showed a video of what happened with the Wheeljack and Makeshift incident, then replied back using his signature recordings " **Remember Starscream, for every time you make a mess of things, it will be a much more painful punishment for such mistakes.** " It bellowed in the oh so terrifying and familiar voice of their glorious leader.

Caught off guard (and a little frightened) by Soundwave's answer, he cleared his throat nervously now that all the optics in the room were on him, taking a step back. "Well then...you've made your point. But I would still like to be told on your whereabouts in the future Soundwave...carry on." he muttered, striding out of the room in a hurry.

Behind his mask, Soundwave rolled his optics, but nonetheless went back to what he was doing before.

 **At the Autobot base...**

"I don't know, she claims to be a commander, but I never heard of any Commander Knightress...it's suspicious." Arcee stated, crossing her arms.

Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead nodded slowly in agreement, whipping around when Optimus chose to speak "If we do find one of her team mates that she spoke of, then it would prove that she does speak the truth. All we can do is-"

At the exact moment, Ratchet interrupted when he announced "A beacon signal, in the Amazon Rainforest!"

 **Later...**

Within mere seconds of arriving in the lush, green environment, they searched the area surrounding a large canopy tree until Bumblebee found the pod...well, half of it anyway. Judging by it's appearance, it looked like the back end of it, but the exterior did not sustain heavy damage, which would imply the the other half was close by.

With that in mind, Bumblebee took small, yet careful strides to the left side of the canopy, thinking. **Hope it's not a con. It'd be nice to have another ally at a time like this.**

Soon catching a visual of a similar looking pod design, he approached it warily with his stingers extended. Also in OK shape, he could identify it as the other half, but a few other things caught his attention. Deep claw marks on the pod's interior stretched as long as Bee's doorwings, marked in random patterns that screamed danger, faint drops of blue energon could be seen glinting against the silver surface. Curious, he began to inspect the long gouges on the walls **"It's definitely not a scraplet, they don't have any claws, and these marks are to precise and smaller compared to any Insecticon I've seen. So who...or what made these?"** He muttered (Bleeped) as he ran a digit along the scars.

Unaware of the being watching him, he continued to study it until something square, hollow, and made of metal fell on his head, making his helm vibrate from the sudden impact. Now with an aching helm, he snatched the object that fell to the ground next him, only to stare at an energon box. He continued staring at it quizzically. _An Energon Cube?_

An unexpected low and metallic growl resounded above him, the menacing sound growing in intensity as it seemed to get closer. Bumblebee's optics widened in realization. _Don't tell me..._ he thought, slowly tilting his helm upward to come optic to optic with golden orbs.

Arcee's POV

Moving the large, abnormal leaves out of my way, I was heading towards what looked like a fallen Canopy tree until suddenly, the sound of Bee's familiar, but frantic blare broke the tranquility of the forest. On instinct, I ran toward the cry of distress, with my blaster ready to shoot whatever laid beyond the brush. After hitting multiple branches and leaves out of the way, I searched the area, seeing the pod, but then came across a startling sight.

On the ground laid Bumblebee, pinned down by a large, menacing, cybertronian cat. With a color scheme of red and black, claws that kept his arms down on either side of him, it glared down at him with a predatory gaze as it opened it's mouth to reveal dagger like fangs. My mouth went agape, aiming my blaster at it as I screamed "Get off Bumblebee NOW!"

At the mention of his designation, it stopped, it's feline like eyes widening as if it just realized something. Reluctantly, it sniffed his frame, then without warning... started licking him happily, not even stopping to take a vent.

Once it stopped, it began to transform, changing from a vicious looking Tiger, to a cybertronian femme with the same color scheme, a long tail that swayed back and forth, and golden optics. She smiled joyfully as she helped a shocked Bumblebee to his pedes, instantly pulling him into a tight embrace as she exclaimed "BB! You're alive!"


	9. The Former Decepticon

**I apologize to keep all my fellow readers waiting so very long, but when you get involved with DeviantArt, one tends to get a little sidetracked from writing. Now without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

Bumblebee's POV

" **Can't...b-breath."** I rasped, struggling in the femme's grasp on my frame.

Her grip loosened as she removed her arms from my neck cables and rubbed her helm bashfully "Whoopsie, sorry 'bout that."

She then grinned as she said "But I'm so glad to see you OK. I thought you'd be one with the allspark when you guys left for Earth."

At her words, something clicked in my processor, taking another look at her seemingly familiar faceplate until memories of us back on Cybertron, still young rookies and new to the fighting when the war first began came flashing back to me. I knew this femme, a friend I haven't seen in a long time, but could still remember her designation. "... **Tigress?** "

Nodding enthusiastically, she pulled me into another embrace, this one more gentle. "Good to know you remember me Bee."

Arcee, being the one left out, decided to break up our reunion by interuppting "So, you two know eachother?"

" **Yeah, we joined the Autobots around the same time, and trained in the same academy together.** "

I was patted on the back by Tigress heartily, greeted by a toothy grin on her faceplate "And man, those were some good times! Remember when we first joined, how we-!"

" I'd hate to break up the reunion, but I have a question for you...Tigress."

Her lips pursed, obviously pissed about being interrupted again "Do you know of a Commander Knightress?" Arcee asked.

As if lighting a bomb, Tigress exploded with relief and joy, shrieking "THANK YOU PRIMUS, SHE IS AAAALLLLIIIIIVVVEE!"

Taking quick glances around, she searched her surroundings for said Bot "So where is she?! Over there, past the tree, a little further-!"

 _Wow, she's still so energetic, it's hard to think of her any older._

"No, but she is safe back at base, if you just come with us we can reunite you two." Arcee stated.

 _And possibly get some sort of explanation._

 **Back at base...**

Third person's POV

"Come on! I've never been to the Rainforest before! Just a peek, PLEASE!?" Miko pleaded with the old medic, at this point desperate to at least get his attention.

The medic's optic twitched with impatience, relieved when he finally recieved a comm. "Find anything?" He immediately asked, eager to ignore the over enthusiastic human.

Arcee was on the line, answering _"Yep, a femme who claims to be one of Knightress' subordinates. She said her name was-"_

"Introductions later, just get back here with the others, Bulkhead especially...Oh, and be sure to keep the Groundbridge path covered."

He turned off the comm quickly, going over to the lever and pulling it down. In response, the groundbridge roared to life. The first one to enter was Bulkhead, watching warily for a certain human that would make an attempt to get past them. Next was Optimus, who gave Ratchet a nod. The third was someone Ratchet least expected. "...You?!"

 **In a forest in Canada...**

Serenade's POV

 _A Beacon? In the rainforest?_

Confused, I used the hacked satellite to get a closer look, only to recieve an image of the remains of a pod, my eyes widening as I realized. _That's one of the Legacy's pods. But who was in it?_ Now determined to find out, I rewinded the satellite's video imagery, watching for any sign of a cybertronian in the screen. The blood red color scheme became the center of attention, as I was struck with a new realization.

 _That has to be Tigress. I'd know that color scheme any where._ I checked the date at the bottom. _And this was only 2 solarcycles ago. Time to see where she currently is now._ I typed a few more keys in, but stopped when the screen flashed red, with a warning sign that said **Connection lost. Satellite connection disabled.**

I grit my denta silently in frustration, huffing in disappoinment as I shut the computer off. _At least I know they may be alive._ I thought hopefully, drifting into recharge.

 **On the Nemesis...**

Soundwave's POV

"What exactly are you looking at Soundwave?"

I felt my inner workings instinctively churn at the sound of the incompetent seeker's voice, choosing to ignore him as I hoped he would give up and leave, mostly for his sake. Instead, he looked over my shoulder plating like a curious sparkling, glancing back and forth between me and the screen before speaking. "Is that a location of some sorts?"

Hoping to sate his unecessary curiousity, I answered in Knockout's voice " _Yes, but it's nothing important."_ Then added in Breakdown's voice " _Just a small energon flux_."

From the corner of my vision, I could see his eyeridge raise in a questioning look, then said "Well then, the area might as well be scouted, for further investigation. If this "small energon flux" is a mine, it would be wise to take precautions rather than risk it being overlooked."

I stopped typing for a moment, silently cursing at my ignorance. Once he left the room, I went straight to accessing the network, sending a transmission to the other computer I hoped to reach. _Please, get this transmission._

 **Back to the Forest.**

Serenade's POV

The sound of a continuous beeping startled me from recharge, quickly reaching for my computer to find the source. Once the computer flashed to life, an envelope symbol popped up on the screen, with a name attached to it. _From...Anonymous?_

Wary, but curious, I clicked on the icon, a map appearing on the screen, with 6 red dots flashing as they slowly moved across the map. _A radar...with red dots? That can only mean..._ As the realization dawned on me, I jumped to my pedes instantly, hiding my energon cubes and personal items, and rushed to upload files to and from my computer and arm terminal. I could feel the pressure of the stress as my processer began to race. _I have to get out of here, have to lead them away from home base. Most of all, I have to try to survive._

Once finished, I sent a visible SOS to any device that could catch it's encrypted signal, also hiding the computer and stumbled out of the cave, taking refuge in the large expanse of the forest as I continued to put distance between me, the cave, and the incoming cons. As soon as my vents began to go into overdrive, I stopped and hid behind a large rock formation, waiting for my inner workings to cool and hopefully for the seekers to turn around and go back. My hopes were dashed when I heard the gradual sounds of jet engines going toward the cave I just left. Suddenly, a sense of dread came over me as I realized. _They're not after me, they came to find my supplies._

I hastily, but carefully went back toward the cave, taking cover behind a group of trees close together as I slowly peeked out from behind. In all, there were five seeker clones, searching around the area as they watched for anything out of the ordinary. Recognizing their color scheme, I analyzed the situation. _Seekers from Starscream's personal armada, and here I was hoping I wouldn't have to see him again...But as usual, he isn't around to get the job done himself._ I snapped back to attention when one of the clones were getting dangerously close to the cave. _Scrap, they must of followed the energon fluxation on their scanners. I can't take them all on by myself, so have to seperate, or lead them away...somehow._

An idea formed in my head almost instantly, grabbing a good sized pebble and began to take aim. _Let's hope my aim's not as bad as my socializing skills_. Without hesitation, I flung the pebble foward, until surprisingly, it hit the same seeker that got a little too close for comfort. The seeker whipped around, a little spooked as it said "Cover the perimeter while I scout out this area." Just as I hoped, the one I hit came toward my hiding place, which was good distance away from the others. _Being this far, it will be too late for them to realize what's going on until they become next._

I waited until the lone seeker was nearing the tree, watching it warily as it took a step past me obliviously, with it's vision in the opposite direction. At that moment, I grabbed it's helm, one of my servos covering where it's voice comes from, and in a split second, twisted it's head to sever it's important lifelines that ran throughout it's neck cables. I still held it's helm as I felt the frame go limp, and once I felt the spark signature fade, I carefully dragged the body behind the tree and softly placed it on the ground. Quickly, I found it's comm link, before turning it on I altered my voicebox inorder to sound like my current victim. _Been awhile since I've done this, hope I'm not too rusty._

Taking a deep vent, I began "I've picked up an anomaly, in need of assistance."

I waited, until the other line answered " _Affirmative, two are on their way."_

I let a smile crawl on my faceplate, silently looking foward to the next set of victims. This time, I picked up the body and leaned it in front of the tree, then went to another set of trees to wait.


End file.
